Danny's Misfortune
by PrayerGirl
Summary: This is my version of what happens in Ultimate Enemy the Danny Phantom movie. I always wondered exactly how that all went down during Vlad's sory and I was feeling in a agnsty mood so this is what you get.  Hope you like! :D
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

Danny knelt on the ground in utter and total shock. He watched the flames rise and felt the heat from them grow on his face. He felt the blood trickle down from his head and from different scratches he had received. He could feel the throbbing of every muscle in his body and the pain of when he breathed like being stabbed over and over again. But the pain that hurt the most was not his body, but in his heart. His entire life was over in just a blink of an eye and there had been nothing he could've done to stop it. The worst part of it was that it was all his fault. In the back of his head he barley heard the sirens screaming towards him in the distance. He didn't know how long he just stared at the rising flames, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice say "Hey, boy." Danny didn't look at him. He didn't even make a move to show that he had heard him. "Get an EMT over here now!" the man demanded.

Danny simply watched the flames rise higher when a blurry figure moved into his way. "Young man," the blur said, but Danny did not respond "Young man can you hear me?" still Danny did not respond, but only stare at the flames behind the blur with his mouth slightly open. Before the blur spoke again Danny felt more blood trickle down, but this time he saw red drops fall from his eye lashes and leak into his eye. He squinted, but made no effort to remove the blood. The blur spoke again, but this time not at him "He's suffering from shock! Bring the gurney! We need to get him to the hospital stat!" He looked on past the blur at the fire before weakness finally took over his body and he fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny slowly opened his eyes to bright lights, but squinted in surprise at them. When he finally adjusted to them he looked around and realized that he was in a white room. He moved his head and looked at his arm, which was connected to several machines when he heard a female voice say "Well, welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Fenton." he looked up at a young woman fiddling with what looked to like an IV. "Glad to see you're finally awake. My name is Clara and I'll be your nurse while you're here." she continued sweetly while writing something on her clip board.

"Where, where am I?" Danny asked a bit confused.

"You're in a hospital, Mr. Fenton. How are you feeling?" she asked again finally looking down at him.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy, but why am I here." he said sitting up slightly and holding his head.

Clara smiled at him again and said "Well feeling dizzy isn't unusual, Mr. Fenton. You lost a lot of blood from that head wound you received."

Danny blinked, confused then moved his hand over his head and felt bandages wrapped around his forehead. "Okay, but why am I in a hospital?" He asked again this time a little agitated.

Clara's smile faded and she pulled up a chair before sighing. "Mr. Fenton, do you remember anything?"

At first Danny was confused by the question, but then the color orange filled his memory then he breathed "The flames."

"What about the flames?" she asked coxing him on.

"They were everywhere." Danny continued. "It was because the-" Danny gasped. "I have to go!" he cried moving to stand, but Clara was faster and she held him down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton, but you can't leave. If you want-"

"No!" Danny cried cutting her off and pushing her hand away "I have to get to the Nasty Burger! It's going to explode! They're in danger! I have to save them-"

"Mr. Fenton please!" Clara cried trying to stop him, but he pushed her hands away and started to pull out the IVs. "Stop that!" she said trying to stop him, but he ignored her and pulled out the rest of them despite the pain that it brought to him. He jumped out of bed and shakily making his way to the door. "Mr. Fenton, get back here!" Clara cried.

She moved to stop him, but he pushed her away saying "I have to save them! They're counting on me! My family's counting on me!"

"But Mr. Fenton-"

"Shut up!" Danny yelled at her. "I'm going to save them!"

"They're gone!" Clara cried finally.

Danny stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked as he turned around to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Fenton, but the Nasty Burger is gone. The nasty sauce got to over heated and it caused the Nasty Burger to-to explode." She said softly looking at him with tears in her eyes. "You were far enough away that the blast didn't kill you, but it did claim the lives of your family and two friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley along with your teacher Mr. Lancer. We did everything we could, but…" Clara added, leaving the last part unfinished knowing he knew what she meant. "I'm so sorry."

"That's a lie." Danny said softly, looking at her, his anger growing.

"I wish it were." she said heading over to him. "But it's not. It's the truth. They're gone and you need to get better. So please come back to your bed." she led him over to his bed where he sat down in shock once more.

"No," Danny said softly again. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he screamed not realizing that he was releasing some of his ghost energy causing some of the machines to malfunction.

Clara took a step back a bit scared at the power coming from him. Other nurses and doctors came rushing in to see what was causing the malfunction, but Clara sent them out saying that it was just the weather. After his scream died down she stepped closer to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Fenton. Nothing I could ever say or do could make this any better, but please, for your own sake, calm down. You need your rest." Danny didn't even hear her. He just fell onto the bed putting his hands over his face and cried. Danny cried. He cried like he had never cried before. As he cried his memory came back. Him cheating on the C. A. T. Test, Mr. Lancer calling his parents to the Nasty Burger for a meeting, His sister and best friends showing up trying to warn them about what was going to happen. It was all his fault and they had to suffer for it. Now, he was utterly… alone.

**...**

Danny watched as the mansion came into view and sighed. This was his only choice and at the moment he didn't even care. At the Funerals Danny had not shed a tear. He was still in shock that this all was really happening and he felt that he was not allowed to cry. He had no right to. He had robbed his family and friends and Mr. Lancer of their lives because he was too selfish. The state had come to him and said that he was too young to claim his parents house, but that they would hold all of their assets for him until he reached the legal age. They were going to send him into foster care, but he had convinced them that there was someone else who would be willing to take care of him. So the state arranged for a car to have Danny dropped off at said person's house which was what he was looking at.

The car pulled up to the front door of the mansion and the driver stepped out. He walked over to Danny's door and opened it saying "We're here kid." Danny nodded sadly then stepped out of the car slowly. When he finally walked up the door the driver laid his last bag of luggage on the ground, but before turning to go he looked at Danny and said "Sorry, kid. Good luck. I wish this was different."

Danny sighed sadly "Yeah me too."

He watched the car pull away before he knocked on the big door that he had entered a few times before, though he had to admit he never would have wished so badly, like he did now, that this would become his new home. "I'm coming!" came the short reply of the owner of the house. Danny watched the door open to revel the old man that had been his archenemy for so long, but now the one and _only_ person he could count on to help. "Daniel?" he said. Danny looked up at him miserably. "Yes, they told me they were bringing you by." He stepped out onto the ground next to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him encouragingly, but Danny simply pulled out a picture of his family and two friends and looked sadly at them. The old man frowned "I'm so sorry, Daniel. We might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but… you and I are in this together now. I'll do anything to help you. What ever you need, just ask."

Danny's eyes started to tear as he sighed and said "Thanks, Vlad. I don't know how I can ever thank you. Even though we-"

"The past is the past, Daniel. From now on, let's just start over." Vlad stated smiling at him. Danny nodded then made his way to carrying his bags into the house, no… his new _home_.

**...**

For the past few weeks Danny hardly ate anything and he barely slept without waking up in the middle of the night from the nightmares that plagued him. Every morning he would wake up in a cold sweat and this morning was no different. He woke up breathing hard and sweating profusely. He looked around and sighed trying to calm his racing heart. After a few moments he held his head and stepped out of bed. He dressed in his normal attire then turned intangible and fazed through the floor and down into the kitchen.

Danny looked at the man next to the stove and sighed sitting down. "Good morning, Daniel." Vlad said not looking at the young man as he floated down through the ceiling. Because of his half ghost self he could sense Danny coming into the room. "Here is your breakfast." he added turning around and looking at him. Danny looked up at him paler then when he was in ghost mode. "Another nightmare?" Vlad asked placing his plate and Danny's plate of food on the table before sitting across from him. Danny nodded without saying anything. He picked up his fork and started to fiddle with his eggs before placing the fork on the table again and sighing. "Daniel, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Danny stated simply resting his cheek on his fist and his elbow on the table.

"Daniel, you need to keep up your strength-"

"WHY?" Danny yelled interrupting Vlad, standing suddenly and throwing the plate, with his food on it, into the air. "WHAT IS THE POINT!" He yelled grabbing his hair in frustration. "They're gone! They're gone for good! There's no point! Every time I think of what's happened I feel the pain come! I just want it to go away!" Danny fell to the ground on his knees, crying while cupping his face in his hands. "I just want the pain to go away!" he cried.

Vlad frowned sadly at him then stood silently and walked over to him. He placed his hand on the crying teen's shoulder and said "I'm sorry Daniel, but there is nothing anyone can do to change the past." Danny stayed there crying though he had heard what Vlad had said. "Though," Vlad continued making Danny look up at him freezing his crying "there might be a way to make you stop feeling such pain."

Danny looked at him hope rising in his eyes. "Really?" he asked softly barely able to believe his ears.

"But, it will take sometime. Are you willing to wait?" Vlad asked looking at him with eyes filled with sorrow.

"Yes!" Danny cried standing up happily. "Of course!"

"I will also need some of your parents ghost technology. Would you be willing to bring it to me?" Vlad asked joining him in standing.

Danny looked uncertain at first, but then nodded and said confidently "Tell me what to do."

The next few days Danny spent his time bring this and that to Vlad and helping him with his 'Project'. Under other circumstances Danny normally would have been suspicious about this whole thing, but Vlad and him were on more than just speaking terms now a days. Truth be told even though there was nothing to be worried about there were times when Danny was a bit hesitant to help, but and the fact that he wanted this to work so badly was blinding him to how he would normally act. "Daniel!" Vlad called from downstairs. Danny put his pencil down and fazed through the floor.

"Yes, Uncle Vlad?" he asked finally used to and okay with calling him that.

"It's all done." Vlad said looking up at him with a little bit of hope.

Danny's eyes lit up and he cried happily "It is?"

Vlad nodded and smiled at him, happy to see him so happy. "Yes it is, but it's to late to use it today. We'll do it tomorrow."

Danny frowned for a few moments, but then smiled and nodded before heading back up stairs. He could wait. Vlad had promised to help him and was finally coming through on that promise. Tomorrow was the day that his life would change once again. Tomorrow he would _never _have to feel this pain _ever_ again.


End file.
